Second Sight
by kerithwyn
Summary: DC/Marvel crossover. Daredevil remembers an old friend. Caution: nonexplicit m/m slash.


Second Sight  
Or, Young Lawyers in Lust  
  
by 'rith (Kerithwyn Jade, kerithwyn@yahoo.com)  
  
Archive: Ask first, please.  
Fandom: Crossover, Marvel/DC. Daredevil fic, woo!  
Warnings: Nonexplicit M/M slash.  
Disclaimer: Darklady's fault for her villain/hero challenge to the Batslash list. Also Carmen's for making me reread the Daredevil/Batman crossover in the first place so I could give her a summary. Also Tangerine's for encouraging it when it was two lines of IM-dialogue. God, you guys drive me insane. ... I love you all. :) And oh, yeah, characters property of Marvel Comics or DC Comics, no infringement intended or money made by use.   
  
I'm not one to believe in magic  
Though my memory has a second sight --  
--Rush, Presto  
  
  
  
Cloaked in his colors, Matt Murdock swore under his breath. Damn the man, who the hell did he *think* he was, making demands and giving orders?! This wasn't even his city!  
  
...Batman, that's who, as if the name itself should make Daredevil quake in his boots. Well. They didn't call him the "Man Without Fear" for nothing. New York was his town, he knew it far better than any over-hyped bogeyman, no matter how scary the Bat's urban legend made him out to be. And they both *were* on the same side, even if they couldn't stand each other. Matt gritted his teeth and got back to the business at hand.   
  
Which was, at the moment, tracking two of their most dangerous enemies. Bad enough on their own, in collusion their damage potential was far worse.   
  
So here he was, allied with a taciturn Bat, chasing down Mr. Hyde and Two-Face. The first he'd fought multiple times, one of his very own rogues' gallery. The second...was more personal.  
  
The memory came back to him, clear in his mind's eye.  
  
***  
  
Years ago. Law school. He'd been attending Columbia University in Manhattan, while Harvey Dent was the star student of Gotham City College. They met when Harvey came up for a seminar at Columbia given by one of Matt's favorite professors.   
  
They both loved the law, and were driven to excel by an intensity that put them far ahead of their classmates. Naturally they were drawn to each other by that common ground. They walked, talked, debated endlessly, both thrilled by the new challenges they posed each other and the new friendship that grew out of it. Matt believed in the written law, in legal certainties. Harvey preferred a more flexible view. "There are two sides to every situation, Matt," he said, laughing.  
  
They'd ended up on opposite sides of a debate about vigilantes: Matt reasoning that there was no place for vigilantism in a lawful society, Harvey espousing the theory that the law didn't cover all the contingencies.  
  
Harvey won the debate by a decision, but that hadn't ended it. They ended up in Matt's apartment, still arguing over the verdict.  
  
"You know your problem, Murdock?"  
  
Matt kept shuffling through his books, scanning with his fingertips for the precedent that would prove his point. "What's that."  
  
"You never know when to shut up." And Harvey leaned over, and kissed him.  
  
It was such an enormous shock Matt couldn't do anything but *let* himself be kissed. When Harvey pulled away, Matt just gaped at him. "Uh. Um."  
  
He could *feel* Harv regarding him patiently. "What, you gonna freeze up every time you get hit a curve ball?"  
  
Matt cleared his throat. "That's a hell of a way to win an argument with opposing council."  
  
"Whatever works." The tone of voice said Harv was grinning at him. "And since you admit I won this one, it's your turn to spring for the pizza."  
  
"...sure." Matt got up slowly, still entirely uncertain about how to react. Harvey. Had just *kissed* him. Like it was nothing!  
  
It sure as hell wasn't nothing, not the way his stomach was fluttering all of a sudden, or the way the taste of Harvey's lips lingered on his own.  
  
But Harvey seemed so casual, it didn't seem right for him to make a big deal out of it. He went into the kitchen to call for the delivery. When he came out--  
  
Harvey stood in the center of the room, looking at him. Matt's senses told him that: the feel of his presence, the weight of his regard, and through that strange "radar-sense" he'd been gifted with by the same accident that stole his sight.   
  
"Take off your glasses." It wasn't a request. Matt considered refusing, but his hand had gone to his face and removed them before he'd finished the thought.  
  
"Blue," Harvey whispered and Matt heard clearly, "I always liked blue eyes."  
  
He tried for flip. "They don't do me much good."  
  
"That's not true at all." Harvey was moving toward him. "Windows to the soul. Even if you can't see out, the world sees in...and I've got a hunch you see more than you admit, anyway."  
  
He was guessing. He couldn't know. Matt still felt his heart jump in his chest at the words. For a wild moment he thought about telling Harvey everything, the accident, his gifts....  
  
Harvey was standing very close now. Matt swallowed hard. "I didn't realize you were. Uh. Gay."  
  
"Tch, councilor, that's imprecise. Get you in trouble in court." Harvey raised a hand and traced the line of Matt's cheekbone. "What's the saying? I go both ways."  
  
He couldn't quite tell from the voice, he had to know-- Matt lifted a hand to touch Harvey's mouth, finding the half-smirk he'd been wondering about. Harv licked at his finger and then captured it suddenly, sucking.  
  
That tongue-- it was--  
  
What no one realized was, his heightened senses made sex into something overwhelming. Even a touch was magnified. His whole attention was focused on the sensation of his finger in Harvey's mouth, the wetness and heat and pressure of it demanding all of his awareness.  
  
Harvey released him only long enough to take Matt's face in his hands and kiss him, a real kiss this time, and there wasn't any question of intent. Nor did Matt find any reason to question his own response, startling in its urgency.  
  
By the time the pizza guy knocked and hammered and finally yelled through the door, Matt was too busy to answer it. Or care.  
  
  
Of course, after the seminar ended Harvey went back to Gotham. They tried to keep in touch, writing and calling when they could, and even managed to see each other twice again when Matt took the train to Gotham. But not long after Matt met Elektra, and Harvey got serious about his old sweetheart Gilda. They fell out of touch, as people do, and it wasn't until years later that Matt read with horror about the attack in the courtroom that left Harvey scarred in more ways than one.  
  
***  
  
Daredevil had the feeling this was personal for the Bat, too. Not that the man had said anything to confirm it, but Matt's senses were good at discerning things like that, hidden emotions reflected in minute physiological responses.  
  
He wondered briefly just *how* personal it was, then dismissed the question. It didn't matter to the case at hand, and even if, say, Harvey'd had some kind of relationship with the man behind that cowl--  
  
But the man they were chasing wasn't Harvey Dent any more. He was Two-Face, dangerously psychotic, and pretending otherwise would only get them killed. "Battling" Jack Murdock's little boy wasn't about to let that happen. "You gotta balance it out," he whispered, Harvey's words from years ago; his memories versus the dangerous creature his friend had become.   
  
There really wasn't any question at all about the inevitability of the verdict.  
  
  
  
{end}  
  



End file.
